Indiana Jones and the Lost Scripture
by BaskingInTheMoonlightWithYou
Summary: In a world, full of non-believers. Where the bible hasn't existed for thousands of years. There stands one man, and one man only, who strives to bring it back to the world. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Indiana Jones. NOTE: This is written in script format


**.:Indiana Jones and the Lost Scripture:.**

**Written/Created and Preformed by: Drama Camp '08**

**Scene 1**

Narrator: In a world, full of non-believers. Where the bible hasn't existed for thousands of years. There stands one man, and one man only, who strives to bring it back to the world.

_A single toned church bell rings as Jesus carries a large wooden cross on his back down the cat walk to the back-stage. Weeping people follow him. When Jesus reaches the rock wall, the cross is leaned up against it and Jesus is 'nailed' to it. Weeping people kneel and pray for a moment before leaving Jesus and exiting stage left._

_Indiana is laying down, propped up slightly with his hat over his face 'sleeping' on front-stage. Sarah is sitting down next to him reading an old book. They have been working together for three years now and love each other, but won't admit it._

Sarah: (kind, confident voice throughout) Oh, this is interesting! Look at this! pauses Hey, Indy? Indy, are you even awake? (shakes him gently)

Indiana: (sits up, putting his hat back on) Oh, huh? What, yeah, I'm awake. (gets a little serious) Sarah...Do you remember that dream?

Sarah: You mean the one about the man on the cross?

Indiana: That dream. Again.

Sarah: That's the fifth time since we've arrived in Jerusalem!

Indiana: (frustrated) I know. I just don't get. Why is this happening to me?!

Sarah: (thinks for a moment) Maybe...Maybe it has something to do with the map your father left you in his will. After all, the strange dreams didn't start until after you got it.

Indiana: You're right. I need to take a closer look at that. pulls out map and studies it for a moment)

(Dr. Aspin enters stage right. Indiana and Sarah stand up to greet him. Indiana hands Sarah the map for her to study) Dr. Aspin: (Deep, slightly husky voice thoughout) Well Dr. Jones, I'm off to return to the states. I wish you wouldn't retire right now, but I want you to know that everyone at the University wish you the best of luck on your search.

Indiana: Thank you Dr. Aspin. I also want to thank you once more for funding my research, and I hope you have a safe trip home.

Dr. Aspin: (nods)

(Clarice enters stage right. Links arms with Dr. Aspin, her father) Clarice: (Sweet, innocent voice) Come on, daddy. We're going to miss our plane. (Looks to Indiana and smiles. Flirtly wave to him. Has a crush on him.) Good-bye Dr. Jones (Giggles. Starts walking off to stage left)

Dr. Aspin: Good luck Jones. (Exits with Clarice stage left)

(Indiana and Sarah exit stage right)

**Scene 2**

_Street market of Jerusalem. Venders, camels, people, etc. milling about up and down the cat walk and through center stage._

(Indiana and Sarah enter front-stage right. They walk up the cat walk and into center stage)

Palm Leaf Vender: (Mills around in center stage, speaking louder than any of the other venders. Waving palm leaves in hand) Palm leaves! Get your palm leaves! Don't be caught in the festival without your lucky palm leaves!

Indiana: (Takes a palm leaf, then stares off into space)

Sarah: (Snaps fingers in his face) Indy? Indy, what's wrong? Are you okay?

Indiana: (Still staring off into space) I see these people...They're laying palm leaves on the ground in front of this man riding a donkey...

(Indiana and Sarah crouch down and freeze. Jesus on a donkey, people laying palm leaves down enter from front-stage right. People placed in crowd cheer as Jesus rides down the cat walk until he gets to back-stage and exits stage left.)

(Indiana and Sarah stand back up and unfreeze on cat walk, facing front-stage. Clarice sneaks in from back-stage right with a cart and pushes it hard towards Sarah.)

Bystander: Lookout!!

Indiana: (Turns to see the cart coming for Sarah) Sarah! (He grabs her and pulls her away at the last second, holding her for a moment as they look into each others eyes. Then they suddenly jump back, embarrassed.)

(Clarice silently exits stage right, furious and unknown to Indiana and Sarah.)

Sarah: (Nervously) Um, Thanks...

Indiana: (Fake cough) Ehem, so, uh, what do you think that vision with the palm leaves was?

(Before Sarah can respond, a tour vender enters from back-stage left with fliers with maps of the ferry's journey on it.)

Tour Vender: Ferry boat tours! Boat tours to the Garden of Eden! Next ship leaves in 5 minutes! (Hands a flier to both Indiana and Sarah) Here you go. Remember, 5 minutes. (starts walking down the cat walk to front-stage. Turns as he's walking) It's important. Don't forget.

Sarah: Got it. (looks at flier) Indy, this looks a lot like the map your father willed you.

Indiana: (Takes out map. Compares the two and makes a connection. Smirks.) Wanna go on a boat ride?

Sarah: (Smirks back, knowing he has a plan. She exits front-stage right with Indiana.)

**Scene 3**

_Indiana and Sarah get on the boat in front-stage right. Clarice follows in secretly behind them from front-stage left and stays hidden, spying Indiana and Sarah. Captain stands on a small platform between the two and Clarice. The boat takes off and Indiana starts to stare off into space again. Four dancers/singers enter from side walk onto center-stage, one facing in each direction. They sing a song telling the story of Noah and the Ark. Extras walk up and down the cat walk in pairs, acting like different animals -including snakes- as the four sing/dance. Once they finish, the four exit down the side walk. Extras exit back-stage left and front-stage right._

Sarah: (Snaps fingers in Indiana's face) Indy, you're zoning out on me again! Are you having another vision? What do you see?

Clarice: (Listens in)

Indiana: (Still staring off) There's rain...water everywhere...and a _humongous_ boat! I hear animals! And, ugh...SNAKES! (Snaps out of vision state)

Sarah: (Rolls eyes at Indiana's fear of snakes.) Where was the boat going?

Indiana: (Sighs) I don't know. It was just drifting at sea.

Captain: (Points center stage) Land ho!! Behold, the Garden of Eden!

(All exit stage right, except Clarice who exits stage left.)

**Scene 4**

_Indiana and Sarah enter front-stage right and stand at the beginning of cat walk. Clarice enters front-stage left and stands behind Indiana and Sarah. A large tree with large leaves is placed in center-stage with an extra facing in it, frozen. A few more extras surround the tree as branches, one holding an apple. Farmers enter from both front-stage and back-stage and mill around, holding baskets and pushing carts, up and down the cat walk._

Sarah: (Looks confused) It's a...farmer's market?

Indiana: (sighs) This is not what I expected at all...(He and Sarah begin to slowly go down the cat walk, looking around. Sarah looks hungry as she sees all the food.)

Clarice: (grins evilly) I'll get that bible one way or another! (Evil laughter. Indiana and Sarah don't hear her. She calls over a woman with a basket of red apples. Clarice bribes the woman to give a poison apple to Indiana. Woman starts back down the cat walk to Indiana. Clarice watches.)

Woman: Bright red apples! Get your bright red apples! (Stops in front of Indiana.) Bright. (Reaches in basket) Red. (Pulls out poisoned one) Apples. (Holds it out to Indiana)

Indiana: (Looks at her, thinking she's weird) Thanks. )Takes apple, but doesn't really seem interested in eating it. Woman exits back-stage right)

Sarah: (Looks at apple with hungry eyes.) Are you gonna eat that?

Indiana: No, here. (Gives apple to her)

Sarah: Thanks!

(Indiana starts to have another vision. He, Sarah, and Clarice crouch down frozen as Adam and Eve enter from back-stage left. The extra that was facing in towards the tree comes to life as a snake and tempts Adam and Eve to eat the apple. They eat it and realize they are naked. They tear off large leaves from the tree to cover themselves. Then the run off stage, realizing they have sinned and are kicked out of paradise. Indiana, Sarah, and Clarice stand back up. Sarah is about to take a bite of the apple and Clarice gets excited.)

Indiana: (Snaps out of vision state and snatches the apple from Sarah. Clarice is furious and storms off stage right.) WAIT NO!!

Sarah: WHAT?!

Indiana: You can't eat this. According to my vision, this apple is poisoned.

Sarah: But who would try to poison us?

Indiana: We'll find out soon enough.

Captain: (Enters front-stage right) Ferry leaving for Jerusalem in 3 minutes!!(exits stage left)

Sarah: Guess we better get going. (She and Indiana run off after the Captain.)

**Scene 5**

_Sarah and Indiana are back on the boat (front-stage) before it leaves. Captain is on the small platform. Clarice sneaks in from stage right a places a ticking bomb behind Indiana and then runs off stage left. Indiana and Sarah look around, hearing the ticking noise after the boat gets out to sea. He picks up the bomb. They look at each other with wide-eyes and then the boat blows up. Captain flies off stage right, Indiana flies into the cat walk, and Sarah flies off stage left. Indiana 'treads water' on center-stage and looks around frantically._

Indiana: SARAH!! (Can't see her anywhere.)

(Three sharks enter one by one and circle Indiana. They all slowly move to the cat walk and Indiana crouches down frozen in his vision state. The sharks 'swim' off and exit back-stage left. The four dancers/singers enter from side walk to center-stage and sing/dance to a song telling the story of Jonah and the whale. When finished, they exit down the side walk. Indiana gets up and 'treads water' center-stage again. Clarice enters front-stage left on a small motor-boat and goes over to Indiana.)

Clarice: (Flirty and innocent) Hey Dr. Jones! Need a lift? (Winks)

Indiana: (Oblivious to her flirting, gets in the boat. He still thinks she's good) Yes, thank you, Clarice. But my assistant, Sarah, I can't find her anywhere!

Clarice: Oh, I sent her on to Bethlehem with a friend of mine. I told her if I founf you, I would bring you to her right away.

Indiana: Thank you so much Clarice.

Clarice: (Giggles) Not a problem Dr. Jones (Drives off front-stage left)

**Scene 6**

_Indiana and Clarice enter front-stage left at the inn. _

Clarice: Here's the inn I had her dropped off at.

Indiana: Thank you, Clarice (Looks around inside the inn and goes into his vision state. He and Clarice crouch down as a nativity scene is re-enacted with the star standing on a small platform, but with the wrong barnyard animals.)

Animal 1: Giraffe (Giraffe)

Baby Jesus: (Sits up and shakes head)

Star: Twinkle, twinkle

Animal 1: Baaa (Sheep)

Baby Jesus: (Lays back down)

Animal 2: Oo-oo, ah-ah (Monkey)

Baby Jesus: (Sits up and shakes head)

Star: Twinkle, twinkle

Animal 2: He-haw (Donkey)

Baby Jesus: (Lays back down)

Animal 3: Gulb, gulb (Fish)

Baby Jesus: (Sits up and shakes head, making 'NO' motions)

Star: Twinkle, twinkle

Animal 3: Mooo (Cow)

Baby Jesus: (Lays back down)

Animal 3: Hip-hip-hip! Hippopotamus! (Hippo)

Baby Jesus: (Sits up and shakes head, making 'NO' motions)

Star: Twinkle, twinkle

Animal 3: Oink, oink (Pig)

Baby Jesus: (Lays back down)

(All sing 'Away In A Manger' and then clear front-stage. Indiana and Clarice stand back up. Indiana an old, torn up looking book and picks it up, realizing what it is with extreme excitement. Clarice (standing behind him) silently jumps up and down furiously.)

Indiana: It's the bible!! I can't believe it!! Oh, I wish Sarah were here!!

Innkeeper: (Enters front-stage left. Rude) May I help you?

Indiana: Oh, yes! (Turns to Clarice) Here, hold this. (Hands her the bible and turns back to the innkeeper. While his back is turned, Clarice slowly starts to walk down the cat walk with the Bible in hand.) Do have anyone by the name of Sarah Holmes here?

Innkeeper: (Looks through book. Still rude) Nope. No one by that name is here or ever been here. Ever. (Exits stage left)

Indiana: But Clarice, I thought you said...(Turns to see Clarice trying to get away) CLARICE!!

(Indiana chases Clarice around center-stage, using his whip too. Clarice leads him to Dr. Aspin waiting at back-stage by the rock wall. Clarice hands him the bible)

Dr. Apsin: Hahaha! I've got the Bible now Indiana!

Indiana: Hand it over Apsin! (Cracks whip)

Dr. Aspin: I wouldn't do that if I where you Indiana. I've got you're little friend locked up in here and I can do whatever I want with her. (Laughs evilly and slaps rock wall, Telling Indiana that Sarah is inside it.)

Sarah: (Inside the rock wall) INDY!! HELP ME!! I CAN'T GET OUT!! AND THERE ARE SNAKES!!

Indiana: (Winces) Of course there are snakes...(Charges after Dr. Apsin and Clarice. He manages to whip Clarice, but then Dr. Aspin knees him in the gut. Dr. Aspin and Clarice open the door to the rock wall and climb in. Indiana follows to the door, but doesn't dive in yet. Snake hisses can heard from the rock wall.) Ugh, SNAKES!! I HATE snakes!! (Nervous about diving in)

Sarah: (Reaches out the door for Indiana, scared to death. Screams) INDY!! (Dr. Aspin pulls her back in. Indiana's fear vanishes and he dives in quickly. The door is shut and shouts, hisses, screams, banging, and whip-cracking can be heard from inside it. Suddenly the door flies open and Sarah dives out, followed by Indiana who is holding his stomach in pain. He has his whip in one hand and the Bible in the other.)

Dr. Aspin: I'll get you for this Indiana Jones!! (His voice vanishes as Indiana slams the door shut, locking Clarice and Dr. Aspin inside.)

Sarah: (Puts her arm around Indiana and helps him get to center-stage. Worried) Indy, are you okay??

Indiana: (Nods and smiles at her. Holds the bible up.) We did it Sarah.

Sarah: (Throws her arms around him and he hugs her back.) Oh, Indy! (They pull back into a half hug where Indiana's arm is around Sarah's waist and Sarah's arm is around Indiana's shoulders. Sarah is looking at the Bible in disbelief as Indiana looks down at her. He then quickly kisses her cheek. Sarah looks surprised and drops her arm and he drops him. They're both smiling brightly.) S-so, what does it say, Indy?

Indiana: Here, hold my whip (Hands whip to Sarah. Turns to the last page of the Bible) Revelation 20: 1-3 "Then I saw an angel coming down from heaven, holding in his hand the key to the bottomless pit and a great chain. And he seized the dragon, that ancient serpent, who is the devil and Satan, and bound him for a thousand years, and threw him into the pit, and shut it and sealed it over him, so that he might not deceive the nations any longer, until the thousand years were ended. After that he must be released for a little while." (Closes Bible and looks to Sarah with a smirk.) Sounds like a sequel to me.

**THE END**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**I cannot take credit for this play. My fellow drama camp peeps and I wrote it together and preformed it together for our entire camp. (I played the part of Sarah) This was such a hit, I wanted to share it. **


End file.
